A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of outdoor picnic-styled tables, more specifically, a table that is centrally located and extends up from a blanket integrated there under.
Small tables and foldable card tables have been around for quite some time. These types of tables have a plurality of uses, which range from outdoors to indoors; from adult use to use by children. These tables can sometimes include legs that fold down from underneath in order to support said tables.
What is needed is an improved foldable table that can help keep the surrounding area clean. In the past, one could lay down a blanket or tarp upon the ground, and thereafter place a foldable table thereon. What is more needed is a foldable table wherein a blanket or tarp attaches along a bottom, perimeter and extends down and outwardly to cover the ground in the immediate vicinity of said table. The device of the present application seeks to address this need.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a folding table in which a blanket extends from below and upon the ground surrounding said table, and upon which individuals may sit upon said blanket; wherein the table and blanket attach to one another via attaching means located along a bottom, perimeter of said table, and in which said attaching means comprises of a zipper; wherein the table includes legs that can rotate downwardly to elevate and support said table above a ground surface; wherein said table features at least one cup holder thereon; and where upon removal of said blanket, the table can be folded along a middle line and secured via the attaching means.
The Rodebaugh et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,084) discloses a cover for an outdoor table and benches. However, the cover is not a ground-covering cover that attaches to a bottom, perimeter of said table and which descends down and expands across the ground surrounding said table.
The Crider et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,812) discloses a device and method for securing a tablecloth to a picnic table. Again, the device and method are directed to covering a picnic table or chaise-styled lounge, and not a cover that extends away from said table and which covers the surrounding ground.
The Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,001) discloses a picnic table cover.
The Roth Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,321) discloses a disposable tablecloth for a table that is attached by hook and loop type fastening tape. Again, the disposable tablecloth is directed to covering the tabletop surface of a table, and not to extending from the bottom, perimeter of the tabletop surface in order to cover the surrounding ground.
The Figueroa Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,183) discloses a combination table cover and skirt retainer. However, the skirt retainer does not extend a cover down and away from a tabletop surface, and provide coverage over the surrounding ground.
The Jones Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,363) discloses a table covering apparatus. Again, the table covering apparatus is directed to covering the tabletop surface of a table, and not to extending from the bottom, perimeter of the tabletop surface in order to cover the surrounding ground.
The Holzrichter Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,364) illustrates an ornamental design for a patio tablecloth, which extends to and only covers the tabletop surface.
The Trinkner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,812) discloses a combined picnic bag and tablecloth. Again, the tablecloth is directed to covering the tabletop surface of a table and providing a means of storing items associated with a picnic when not in use, and not a cover extending from the bottom, perimeter of the tabletop surface in order to cover the surrounding ground.
The Kesh et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,515) discloses a table cover for outdoor use. Again, the table cover is directed to covering the tabletop surface of a picnic table, and not to extending from the bottom, perimeter of the tabletop surface in order to cover the surrounding ground.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a folding table in which a blanket extends from below and upon the ground surrounding said table, and upon which individuals may sit upon said blanket; wherein the table and blanket attach to one another via attaching means located along a bottom, perimeter of said table, and in which said attaching means comprises of a zipper; wherein the table includes legs that can rotate downwardly to elevate and support said table above a ground surface; wherein said table features at least one cup holder thereon; and where upon removal of said blanket, the table can be folded along a middle line and secured via the attaching means. In this regard, the table with integrated and ground-covering blanket departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.